An Eye For an Eye
by Parabola Beam
Summary: Neru doesn't like being underestimated. A somewhat cracky Neru/Ruko oneshot set in Synchronicity, with a dabbing of implied Neru/Haku. Be forewarned for extreme gore. Not for the faint of heart. Seriously, it's like torture porn.


**An Eye For an Eye**

She loved when a plan came together.

"C'mon smartass, wake up." Neru whispered tauntingly at her captive. "Tch. Like a goddamn boulder..." She leaned forward and snapped her fingers a few times before smacking her on the nose, stirring her from her drug-induced sleep.

Ruko yawned in awakening before her eyes went wide, taking in her dimly lit surroundings. She tugged experimentally on the tight knots binding her to the chair before smirking and looking Neru in the eye.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of thing."

"Hmph. Still cheeky as ever." Neru's hands pushed Ruko's thighs apart and she leaned forward, an annoyed snarl on her lips. "Let's cut to the chase. Your kind isn't welcome here."

"My 'kind'?"

"The kind of person who helps that insufferable bitch, that's who. And to be honest, you were already on my shit list before that."

"Really now. Whatever for?"

"Don't act like you don't remember!" Neru went red and raised her voice as Ruko chuckled. She refused to let her get a rise out of her. "The way you messed around with Haku, talking to her like some common whore. Don't think I didn't notice your raging stiffie-" Her voice shook dangerously as she rested her hand between Ruko's legs, applying a dull pressure, "-you wanted to fuck her, didn't you?"

"...Kinda, yeah."

"What do you mean, 'kinda'?" She slapped Ruko hard across the face, "Of course you did, she's gorgeous."

"There's no need to be jealous." Ruko's nonchalant response to being hit irked Neru, "You're my favorite little spitfire."

Neru made a face, tried not to blush too hard at the flattery, and failed significantly. "Sh-Shut up! You need dealing with. You wanted cream with your coffee? Well, since it's not what I added to your last cup, I guess you'll have to settle for your own." She tugged down Ruko's pants and freed her thick shaft, stroking it to life. "You're going to learn very quickly not to underestimate me."

If Ruko had a witty remark on the absurdity of the "punishment" she kept it to herself: Neru's pride swelled as she silenced the cocky woman by wrapping her lips around the tip and shoving. She hadn't tried this before, but the idea was to send a message, not worry about her comfort. It seemed to just get larger and more awkward in her mouth, and her jaw strained to accomodate it. After a few moments of building up a rhythm, her captor seemed to get used to it too.

"You know, I had wanted to tell you to shut your mouth on a few occasions. If I'd have known it would be around my cock I wouldn't have held my tongue." Neru glared up at her from between her legs, trying and failing to take her deeper. She'd always had loose lips, but her throat felt tight and small.

Out of nowhere she felt something hot shooting into her mouth; it startled her so much that she jerked back with a gasp, quite a bit of the sticky substance landing in thick streaks on her cheeks.

"Y-You could've given me some warning!" Neru gasped, carefully avoiding the inclination to swallow.

"What, and have you stop just to spite me?"

"Ugh, you got it in my hair-!" Neru scowled and pinched Ruko's jaw. "Here's your goddamn cream-" She spat the hot, bitter fluid into her mouth, grimacing, "-Order up, motherfucker."

"You're an awfully kinky type. Are you this rough with Haku or is this just for me?"

"I'm warning you, stop talking about Haku, or I will get angry."

"I don't blame you for being protective," Ruko taunted carelessly, "she's got that look to her. You know."

Neru held her hand on her hip, itching to keep from what was in easy reach on her thigh. "No. Enlighten me."

Ruko mocked her with a feigned pensive look. "Like, easy."

Neru had heard enough, her blood bubbling to a raging boil. Her fingers deftly flung the knife out of its holster from the handle so she could catch it before it touched Ruko. The tip was so close to her wide, red eye that she could see that Ruko was hesitating to even blink. Neru definitely had her attention now. She was completely at her mercy. A hair's breadth forward and there would be contact. She drew the knife back the faintest bit and ran her free hand along her cheek, her mouth twisting into a winsome simper.

"What's 'a matter?" Neru cooed, "Scared?" She plucked a golden strand of hair from her ponytail, holding it above the knife before Ruko's eyes. With exuberant fascination, she let it go, letting it float down towards the blade until it split in half. Her prisoner's lips parted, the only sign of distress she would betray before it was replaced with a cocky grin. Neru's glare bore more deeply into her.

"You don't think I'll do it." She scoffed, feeling fury that made her heart slam against her chest. "I told you though," Her voice wavered dangerously as her fingers threaded into Ruko's hair, "don't you dare write me off!"

There was a guttural roar of a scream as Neru jerked Ruko's hair, driving her eye into the blade. The warm gush of blood over her hand gave her insides a spike of satiation. Ruko began spluttering as vermillion trickled into her open mouth, gritting her teeth in agony. There was something pleasing about the sensation of the blade penetrating her eyeball. Neru purred and began twisting the blade, keeping herself steady on Ruko's lap with her legs locked firmly around her waist.

"Good god, what a mess you're making..." She drew her tongue up Ruko's cheek, catching some of the copious salty-sweet flow. Her wrist rotated wickedly and the blade slid out of the decimated cornea, reuniting with the eye from behind the lid. Neru smirked, slowly digging into the soft fleshy connection until the eye rolled out with a sickening squelching sound, splotching the front of Neru's apron with blood on the way. "Hmph. I'm amazed you're still conscious." She surveyed her captive, who was ceaselessly shivering from the immense pain.

"Fucked up...bitch..." She gasped out.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before feasting your god-damned, horndog gaze on her then." Neru cooed condescendingly. She forced open what was left of the eyelid and dipped her tongue along the soft, fleshy inside and wiggled the tip of the wet muscle, her moans mingling with a crazy, indulged laughter. Ruko gave a guttural growl, but was otherwise resisting giving Neru the satisfaction of watching her fully crack.

"It's too bad I'll have to ditch you. Your body is quite resilient." Neru chuckled flirtily, lapping up the residual blood dripping all over Ruko's cheek and the bridge of her nose.

"You don't expect to get away with this do you, you little cunt?" At this, Neru flashed her a winsome, innocent grin.

"Oh yeah, that story will go over real well. 'The pint-sized innkeeper overwhelmed me and then tongue-fucked my eye socket.' That's believable." She dismounted from Ruko's lap and doused a crusty old rag with something she'd been saving and pressed the now-damp cloth over her captive's nose. "Maybe I'll have one last go at your body while you're out before I throw you on the palace doorstep." She smiled as Ruko's remaining eye drooped closed, submitting to the drug. "Sweet dreams."

**A/N: **Ahah, I never thought I'd be uploading this, to be honest. This was a request for my girlfriend, and she's also the genius behind the title. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you wanna review, that's very nice as always. If I scarred you for life I'm sorry! XD Thank you for reading!


End file.
